Katherine Power (Earth-199999)
Katherine Margaret "Katie" Power is the youngest of the four Power siblings at age 5. Katie is highly suggestible for her age. She is frequently goaded into using her powers by her siblings & looks to them for instructions. Consequently, she is responsible for significant damage to both buildings & some of Power Pack's enemies. Her eldest brother, unofficial team leader Alex, bullies her to such an extent that she compares him to the Power Pack's archenemy, Queen Maraud. History Katie Power is the youngest child of Dr. James Power, a physicist who was working for the United States government on a means of producing large quantities of energy cheaply through combining matter & anti-matter. (The sub-atomic particles composing anti-matter have opposite charges to those of the equivalent particles of matter itself. When matter contacts anti-matter, both are converted entirely into vast quantities of energy.) An alien Kymellian named Aelfyre Whitemane learned of Power's discovery & intended to stop it from being used. Whitemane knew that a device such as Power's would, despite Power's good intentions, trigger a chain reaction that would destroy the Earth. Moreover, he knew that Power's device was sought by the alien Z'nrx, nicknamed "Snarks," who intended to use it to conquer inhabited worlds. Snarks captured Dr. Power & his wife Margaret, intending to force him to reveal the secret of his device. Whitemane saved the Powers' children. Alex, Julia, Jack, & Katie, from being captured, but he himself was fatally wounded in the process. Dying, Whitemane transferred each of his superhuman powers into one of the four children, & asked them to use their new abilities to save their world. Katie named herself the Energizer, after her own power, & the four children called themselves the Power Pack. Power Pack thwarted the Snarks, rescued their parents, & destroyed Dr. Power's dangerous matter/anti-matter converter, thereby saving the Earth from destruction. The four children have since continued to have adventures as Power Pack. Powers & Abilities Seemingly those of Katherine Power (Earth-616). Powers Energizer can project "power balls" of force from her chest, which carry great destructive impact. In order to amass enough energy to form the "power balls," Energizer must disintegrate an object & absorb the released energy into herself. Apparently Energizer does not convert all of the matter she disintegrates into energy, or create nuclear reactions within it; if she did, she would release far more energy than she has so far. Probably she disintegrates matter by severing the bonds holding its molecules together. Energizer prefers to derive energy by disintegrating solid objects or liquids; gases, except in impractically large amounts, could not give her sufficient energy. When charged with energy, Energizer's body often glows with crackling power. At first Energizer had little control over her power, & would accidentally fire power balls on becoming angry or frightened. Moreover, the power balls would fly off in all directions from her chest. With practice & determination, however, Energizer has since learned how to fire the power balls when she wishes to, & in the specific direction she wishes. There are undefined limits to the amount of time she can contain certain amounts of energy within her body, & she sometimes may be forced to release power balls simply to rid herself of excess energy. Through practice with the Morlock named Erg, Energizer has learned how to absorb energy fired at her & then use it to create power balls. It is as yet unclear whether she can do this with all forms of energy or not. Energizer's power is limited by the amount of energy she can absorb. She can easily absorb & release enough energy to destroy several steel beams at once, as she did when she caused a building under construction to collapse upon the being known as Kurse. Straining to her utmost limit, Energizer once absorbed tremendous amounts of mystical energy from the enchanted hammers of Thor & Beta Ray Bill, & released it upon Kurse. It was enough power to stun that being, who was then over twice as strong as Thor, into unconsciousness. Presumably as Energizer grows bigger, she will be able to surpass her present limits in utilizing her power. As Starsteak, Katie could fly with a maximum speed is at least 800mph, faster than the speed of sound. Strength level Energizer has the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, & build, who engages in a normal amount of exercise for her age (mostly through playing). Paraphernalia Equipment Energizer wears a special costume made of unstable molecules by the Kymellian smartship Friday. The costume can be intangible & invisible, but will materialize on her when she wills it to do so. Notes External Links *Katherine Power (Earth-616) *Katherine Power (Earth-5631) *Katherine Power (Earth-TRN417) Category:Power Pack Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Earth-199999